


Letters to the Past

by End_Of_The_World_Is_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Echo Flower, Everyone's a little kid here, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, No Frisk, OCs Mentioned - Freeform, Pen Pals, Puns., Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is human, Slow Burn, Starts out platonic, Young Undertale, lots of puns, more tags will be added as i think of them, reader - Freeform, reader isn't named, sansxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here/pseuds/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When journeying to a secluded part of the Underground's marsh, Sans discovers that the echo flower that never spoke acts as a sort of conduit to the surface, even if only small children can access it, and through this, Sans gains a pen-pal, and a friend...</p><p>Everyone's around 6-10 years old in this, so be warned. And there's going to be a few OCs that aren't going to be important to the plot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonely No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the fic! It'd be great if you could tell me about any inconsistencies in pronouns, or if the name Nora slips in here. Anyway, please enjoy!

Sans trudged through the marsh, hearing nothing but the distant sound of rushing water, and the steady crunching of pebbles under his feet. He was alone, and Papyrus was over visiting Undyne, so he had a few hours to himself and absolutely nothing to do. Sitting down in an abandoned area, Sans eyes the single, silent echo flower that stood to his right warily. People tended to avoid this area, due to the fact that everyone found the flower creepy. Sans sighed and looked down, "* i don't suppose you've got anything to say?" he asked, not expecting to hear a child's voice reply.

"Hello! My name is (Y/N)! My friend, Ellie, told me about her magic pen pal today, so I wanted to try! If you're actually real and stuff, please write back! I want to be friends! Because I'm... I'm a little lonely at home... Ellie said that she got new letters every day, so I'll check tomorrow! Bye bye for now!" Sans sat awestruck, the flower silent once more. He looked over at it again with wide eyes. The term, magic pen-pal... It seemed so familiar... But the flower, it seemed to stare into Sans' soul, waiting for a response.

"*uh, hiya! (Y/N)... that's a pretty cool name, mine's sans. and... uh... i'll be your pen-pal! tibia honest, i'm pretty bonely too... people don't seem to like my humerus puns around here..." Sans smiled nervously to himself, hoping that (Y/N) would like his jokes. The flower looked satisfied, even without a face. Feeling somewhat satisfied himself, he walked out of the area, promising to come back tomorrow.

(Y/N) sat on her bed, wishing tomorrow would come faster. Ellie had seemed really excited about her magic pen-pal, since they were both really passionate about cartoons. Michelle had one as well, but it was mostly exchanging sassy remarks and contests of who was better at what between them. Flopping backwards onto her bed, she looked at her closet. "I really hope I did it right..." they whispered. Everyone that had a pen-pal explained how to get one in immaculate detail, and exactly the same. And they had compiled a guide as a group, which (Y/N) now held in their hands.

1) Write a special letter to whoever your buddy is, and read it out loud! -Red  
2) You gotta make a mailbox! It's kinda like a light blue flower with a dark blue center bit. -Michelle  
3) Tape the mailbox to the inside of your closet! -Ellie  
4) You gotta pay for the letter to be sent, so glue a penny to the top of the letter. -Justyn  
5) Then draw a smiley face at the top in marker to make it happy! -Elliott  
6) Then kiss it! -Ariane (this one was crossed out)  
7) No you don't, kissing is gross. -Isaac  
8) Then you put the letter in the box and stick a flag to it! -Cassiel


	2. Death by Legos

(Y/N)'s older brother, Novak, poked his head into the room, eyes slightly narrowed. "Oi, (Y/N), you up?" He walked into the (Favourite Colour) room slowly, picking his way through the lego maze of hyperdeath that had formed. "Gott, sib... You're gonna kill someone with this floor..." he muttered quietly as (Y/N) smiled,

"Death by Lego!" Novak smiled in return,

"Totally, kiddo. And mom sent me in to make sure you fall asleep, preferably before 3AM. But that was probably just a suggestion." Novak shrugged and grinned. 

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" (Y/N) dove to the far side of the bed, and Novak lunged at them, cringing at the feeling of legos beneath his feet.

"JUST WATCH ME, SMALL CHILD." (Y/N) stuck their head up, pouting.

"I'm not little! I'm 7 and a half..." Novak wrapped them up in a hug,

"Get dunked on, you bean." 

"I'm not a bean either!" 

"Then you're spaghetti.' (Y/N) pouted up at their brother, who was grinning like an idiot. "How's the letter thing going?" (Y/N) wiggled until they were freed, and turned to face Novak.

"Good. I sent the first one." (Y/N) smiled proudly.

"Well, when you get a reply, tell 'em I wanna meet em'. Now, kiddo. get to bed or else the magic mail man won't get to deliver anything. (Y/N) scrunched up their face.

"Magic mail man?" Novak feigned a gasp,

"The magic mail man is the teeny-tiny flower fairy that carries magic letters between pals. He flies into closets to look for mailboxes that look like his house, and takes the letters that have pennies on them, cuz' they're his favourite food."

"Nobody eats pennies!"

"Try telling that to him! Now fall asleep or he'll fly into your nose." Novak walked out of the room, turning out the lights. "See you in the morning, sib."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff/filler, but I'll get back to the underground soon enough, I swear! And I'm extremely sorry if you were using Novak as your name... Replace this version's name with Tobias if you were.


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, hello! Sorry for not uploading! I started college recently and have been swamped with work so I had no time to work on this, but I'll force myself to keep a better upload schedule from now on!

Sans trudged along the dimly lit path, happy about his great discovery. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and smiled at the shiny rocks embedded in Waterfall’s roof. Nearing Undyne’s house, he could hear Papyrus’ voice shouting… something… He was still too far away to make it out.

 

“unDYNE YOU CAN’T DO THAT IT’S AGAINST THE RULES!” Ah, there it was. 

 

“uh, sup, bro, ‘dyne.” He said calmly at the carnage in front of him. There was a broken chair sitting in the center of Undyne’s yard, with what looked like a plate of spaghetti sitting on top of it, with a lit candle stuck in the center. Papyrus was looking at Sans in horror, as Undyne shoved something behind her back.

 

“Hi, Sans!” Undyne said happily, holding her hands behind her back. Papyrus smiled as well, though is was noticeably less confident than Undyne’s. 

 

“HELLO, BROTHER! WHAT IS UP?” Papyrus said, glancing at Undyne.

 

“nothing much, but i got something really cool.” sans said, preparing a pun.

 

“REALLY, WHAT?” Papyrus looked excited,

 

“a friend-lange” sans said, and Papyrus screamed,

 

“PLEASE NO MORE PUNS.” sans laughed,

 

“no promises, and, uh… what are you two doing?” 

 

“Having a birthday party for my pen pal!” Undyne chirped, and she took a small group of spears out from behind her back, sloppily arranged to form the words “Happy Birthday, Michelle!” 

 

So that’s where he had heard it before. Sans made a mental note to ask (Y/N) when her birthday was, and if she knew anyone named Michelle. 

 

“Cool. hey, paps, we gotta go soon. dadster needs us for something.”

 

“AWW…. UNDYNE, PLEASE TELL MICHELLE I SAID HELLO IN YOUR NEXT LETTER!” he said, walking to the main cave, following sans. 

 

“Sure thing!” Undyne called after him.

 

“huh, looks like things may be a bit more connected than i’d thought…” thought Sans, a grin spreading across his face.


	4. Sorry

Hello!  
I'm sorry if I got your hopes up with this update, but i'm abandoning this story?   
I'm not in the undertale fandom anymore, and I don't really have the motivation to write for it any more.

I lived on Big Pine Key when Hurricane Irma hit in 2017, and my house was destroyed, and all of my belongings were ruined.   
So, that kind of ruined my motivation to do anything. 

If anyone wants to use this AU or any of the original characters from this story, feel free. No need to credit, unless you want to.

if you do use the AU in a fanfic, link it back here and I'll drop a kudos and a comment. I feel like I owe that to you guys.

I will be uploading new stories, just, not for undertale. 

Thanks for reading this story so far. I'm grateful to each and every one of you who read this, and I'm sorry I couldn't deliver.  
-Ender


End file.
